All New Things
by Bellerein21
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is entering her senior year of high school. Syaoran Li is a new student at Tomeda High. Syaoran and Sakura become good friends over the year... but will they ever be more? S+S and alittle E+T (Reiew and I'll add on another chapter)


Disclaimer- I don not own Card Captor Sakura. I therefore deny the ownership of all Card Captor Sakura characters and other material belonging to Card Captor Sakura. Thank you.  
  
"."- Spoken words '.'- Thoughts  
  
All New Things  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The New Student  
  
  
  
"Good morning Tomeda! -Although it's not such a great morning for Tomeda High which begins today. So for all those students here's 'Groovy'," the radio DJ said before the song commenced as a hand hit the radio alarm.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 7:15 am and Tomeda High would start in 10 minutes. "HOE!" Sakura wined, "I'm going to be late!" She jumped out a bed and quickly put on her school uniform. Sakura then grabbed her brush and untangled her shoulder length auburn hair. As she threw down her hairbrush, she snatched her backpack and ran down stairs. Sakura put on her roller blades and skated towards the door.  
  
"Sakura, would you like something for the road," an older man called.  
  
"Umm. yeah, thanks otousan. I'll see you after school." Sakura said taking the piece of toast from her father. She turned away, but before she left she turned back around and gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek. Soon enough Sakura reached Tomeda High. She pulled off her roller blades and made her way towards homeroom. She was late and worried that her teacher might be upset.  
  
"Hey Sakura," someone called.  
  
"Oh, umm. hi," Sakura responded looking for the owner of the voice. "HOE!" She yelled falling backwards. But she didn't hit the ground. The person that she ran into held on to her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you hurt?" The mysterious guy said.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going." Sakura answered and walked away with a quick glance at the stranger. She thought his messy brown hair was really cute but the thought quickly vanished as she broke into a run towards her homeroom class.  
  
  
  
Sakura finally reached the room and quietly entered. "Kinomoto, your late! Please take your seat; the rest of the class has already received their locker numbers and class schedules. You will have to see me after class to get yours." Her teacher informed her.  
  
"Ok, sorry Sensei." Sakura meekly said before sitting down beside her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. She then began a quiet conversation with Tomoyo explaining why she was late. Sakura told Tomoyo about the mysterious guy that she bumped into. She had barely finished speaking when the door slid open and the messy brown hair stranger stepped into the classroom followed by the principle. The principle said a few words to the sensei than walked out of the classroom. Sakura stared at the new guy talking to her sensei. She leaded over to Tomoyo and said, "That's the guy! The one that caught me!"  
  
"Really? Wow! He's kawaii!" Tomoyo replied, "but I guess I can't really say that since I have Eriol. Where is he anyways?"  
  
"I don't know. I wonder what his name is?" Sakura asked absently still staring at the guy. He turned towards the front of the class and caught Sakura eye. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sakura didn't notice but the sensei was introducing the mysterious guy. Tomoyo tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" Sakura asked without breaking eye contact with the guy.  
  
"Umm. Sakura sensei wants you to raise your hand." Tomoyo informed her.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said and raised her hand focusing her attention on the teacher.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to join us, Ms Kinomoto. Mr. Li, you may take you seat behind Kinomoto." The sensei gave Li a push towards Sakura. "And Ms Kinomoto, I'd like you to pay a bit more attention to this class rather than on Mr. Li." With these words Sakura started to blush and apologized for the second time that day. After Li had sat down, he poked Sakura's back. She frowned as she turned around.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No reason. So we meet again Kinomoto," was all he had to say.  
  
"Umm... yeah. You can call me Sakura, Li." She told him.  
  
"Well then Sakura, you can call me Syaoran." He told her.  
  
"Alright, umm. I have to pay attention now, or I might get in more trouble." Sakura informed him as she turned back around. Sakura paid attention for the rest of the class and finally the bell rang. She made her way up to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the sensei's desk. "Sensei, you asked me to stay after class?" Sakura reminded him.  
  
"Ah. yes Sakura. here is your locker number and this would be your class schedule." Her sensei said while handing over two pieces of paper.  
  
"Ok, thanks! See you tomorrow. And I won't be late!" Sakura added as she reached for the papers.  
  
Sakura then made her way towards the exit but before she reached it her teacher called her back. "One more thing Ms Kinomoto. Since you are here and Mr. Li needs someone to show him around the school why don't I just give both of you late slips. Hmm. I seem to be all out of them. Could both of you wait here for a moment while I go get some?"  
  
"Ok," Sakura and Syaoran said in unison while the teacher made his way out of the classroom. Sakura took a few steps backward and lifted herself onto a desk. Syaoran remained where he was, focusing on something on interest lying on the teacher's desk. Sakura starting staring at him again, 'He has the kawaiiest hair,' she thought. 'All the girls must follow him around. He's really hot! Man! What am I thinking. he's just another guy. I wonder where he's from?' Suddenly a finger poked her in the arm.  
  
"Sakura, did you hear me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Umm. no, sorry I. I was umm. thinking," Sakura stuttered. "So, what were you saying?"  
  
"Well, I asked if you had world history next," Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Oh, let me check," Sakura replied while looking at her class schedule. "Wow! Actually I do have that class next. What other classes do you have?"  
  
"Umm. here, find out for yourself." He said giving her his timetable. Sakura took a minute to look back and forth from the two papers.  
  
"Hey, guess what?" Sakura asked, but before Syaoran could guess she told him.  
  
"We have all the same classes! Well, except for calculus. That's really cool."  
  
"Really? It's nice to know I'll know at least one person in my classes." Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Yep," was all Sakura could say back. After an awkward silence their teacher briskly walked back into the classroom.  
  
"Sorry I took so long. Here are your late slips and try not to be too late for class." Their Sensei said while ushering them out of the classroom.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
This is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan Fiction. I'm really not too sure of the title yet so at any point during my fanfic don't hesitate to give me suggestions on a better name. Oh yeah! Please review! Brule or not, I'd love to receive any information I can to improve my literary skills. Thank you!  
  
Senior 


End file.
